I love highschool not
by chanacompos57
Summary: High school ohh how it sucks. You are always loved,hurt, or sad but hey I am Maximum Ride.Will Max and Fang ever be together or will he be such an azz. i adopted this from foreverFax so read her story first then mine.
1. Chapter 1

I love high school not

I will update in a day and I hope to God that you guys LOVE THIS STORY thank you foreverFAX and I will start from where she left off please don't be too rough on me and sorry if my grammar isn't good

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride James Patterson does.


	2. The Date Part One

So I am going to finish were she got arrested and Fang got her out of jail.

Disclaimer:I do not own Maximum Ride James Patterson does.

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks later

**Fang's Pov**

Here I am thinking should I blackmail Max or should I not the Good side of me is saying "don't do it Fang win her over by being kind" and the

other side keeps chanting "Blackmail!" "Blackmail!"

So me being the nice guy I am choose blackmail. Hey do not judge I may love her with all my heart and the way her honey brown eyes stare

into mine and how sexy she look when she walks and the way I love from the black clothes I where everyday

Wait I did not just say that no Ii didn't I am Fang Walker! so those last sentences just forget them I demand you!.

Anyways back to thinking about what to do to Max Maybe ,make her my slave for a day,make her clean my room because that thing has turned

into a pig stein, or should I make her go on a date with me.

Yep that's it I am going to take Max on a date and she will have to go *insert evil laugh*

**Max's Pov**

So here I am on my Ipod and I hear thumping coming straight towards my room and things hitting the floor and then stopping to pick

whatever it is up

Now I'm getting scared because last time that happened I was Nudge and JJ's barbie for a day *shudder* even when I think about it scares

me.

So what is my reaction to this well if you guessed hurried up and scurried to the only part of my closet that I never touch because just thinking

about the pink scares me.

Then I hear " Maxi come out come out where ever you are ever you are I have something special for you"

Me being the person I am lets the curiosity get the better of me leans up to the door to hear whispering "JJ you check under the bed and I'll check the closet "

"okay" That's when I try to make a mad dash to Iggy's house

**KEY WORD: TRY**

Now I am literally tied up to a chair and blindfolded and after like 5 minutes I get bored and I decided take a nap.

What I think is like 30 minutes later I here

"Max wake up!"so naturally I jump 6 ft in the air from being scared to death even though I hear Nudge and Angle fighting everyday.

"Max!" JJ yells " I am up!" " okay well go change in this" they practically pushed me in the bathroom and I'm not even joking. The I looked at

myself from the mirror and gasped I looked natural with I shadow that matches my skin and a

little bit of blush that it makes it looks natural and very cute skinny jeans never mind I did not just say cute , I was also wearing a football

jersey shirt that was a little bit lose but still brought out my curves so I got out of the room and said "thank you but why am I dressed

anyways"

"okay well get up you're going on a date with Fang whether you like it or not also because he said if you didn't then he would tell

everybody what happened at the mall and he didn't want to tell me so yeah I mean what a jerk" and right then and there I new there was no getting out of this

one.

"fine but if I don't like it I'll leave okay" I gave them a look that goes - if - you- don't - I- won't - go- at - all

"okay but please try to be nice Max he's really nervous and he said he's taking you to a special place"

"mmhm I'll be nice"

**DING DONG**

I saw my mom open the door and Fang come in and when he saw me he stared I think it was because it showed a little bit of my stomach

so I tried to pull it down but then it would show my chest more so I left it there (it was already low so I didn't want it any lower ).

I cleared my throat which made Fang's eye's look back at me "should we go Fang"

"Y-yes we should come on I have somewhere special to show you" "okay"

We got into his car and we started to drive off into a comfortable silence.

So I stopped paying attention to where we were going and noticed that 15 minutes later the car had stopped and Fang opened the door for

me then I saw that he had a picnic basket with him. I didn't say anything though so he started to walk away expecting me to follow him

when I didn't he turned around and said "are you coming I brought cookies" I practically ran after him and he heard him chuckle so I hit him hard on the shoulder ha that made him shut up.

Once we got there I was flabbergasted **(hehe foreverFax remember this word)**

It was so beautiful, we were on a hill and there was a lake that gleamed and trees that were everywhere with roses and Magnolia's

everywhere.

**THIS PART ONE O THE DATE THE NEXT PART WILL BE UP TOMORROW I A SORRY IF THIS SUCKED I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER IN A COUPLE CHAPPS I AM GETTING INTO IT THANK YOU IF YOU ARE READING THIS AND SORRY FOR ENDING THIS THERE MY EYES'S GOT TIRED SO THAT'S WHY THIS PART ONE CAUSE IM NOT GONNA LIE**

**CHANA**

**HANA**


	3. The Date Part 2

Sorry I haven't been able to update shiz you probably forgot about me sorry forever but here is the second chappie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride James Patterson does**

**Max's POV**

Once I finished eating the best food in the world or so Fang says is the best I remember the cookies‼ and I guess Fang knew what I was thinking because he gets up and starts running away from me into the woods.

That man-wh*** just ran away with my precious cookies (now I know what that guy from Lord of the Rings feels like). Now I am running after him thinking when i get my hands on him well right after I eat my cookies I am going to kill him because no one and I mean one takes my cookies not even my own mother.

**Fang's POV**

Okay right now I am watching Max and I am kind of scared because I she has a murderous look on her face with a hint of determination which creeps me out because I know she's gonna kill me so I'm starting to back up and run to the car for safety so that I can lock my self in the car and leave the cookies on the hood and wait till she calms down and come out.

But of course with my luck I step on a twig and Max's head snaps up and she sees some of my black clothes and starts running towards me and that's when I start sprinting towards the car.

But I under estimated Max because she's right behind me and next thing you know I am on the floor pinned down.

**And me only thought is: AWW SHIT**

**Max's POV**

Right now I am looking for Fang when I hear a twig snap with that my head snaps up and I catch a glimpse of Fang's clothes and I start running towards him.

Right no Fang is full out sprinting and I am right on his tail not even trying to run. When I can tell he's running towards the car so I make a split decision and lunge for him.

And right now I have Fang pinned down with my legs on either side of him and my arms holding him down.

And that's when I look down on him and I can tell he's scared because you can see the fear in his w=eyes but then I look closer and I can see those gold flecks in his eyes (like every other story) onyx eyes and I get lost in them.

Then next thing you now me and Fang are leaning in and I let my eye's flutter closed.

But then it happens so fast that I don't even notice...

_Read below it's important ↓_

**Hehe cliffy sorry but this time I promise I'll update fast because the other chappie is written and if I get several review that I should update I will, and then you will know what happens so yeah it could be at least two and I'll update I won't be a review whore and ask for five but if you don't I'll update in three days or four but the least is two days so review please **

**CHANA **


	4. Why?

Hey thanks for updating I was gonna update yesterday but I lost the whatever you wanna call it and I remembered most of it and then all of a sudden my computer went back and the whole chapter wasn't there yeah **I just saw that i got 442 view ahh I am so happy oh and forgive me for my language below.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride James Patterson does if I did I would rewrite NM hated the ending **

**Max's Pov**

Right now I am on the floor dumbfounded because Fang was just here and now he's gone.

But I am starting to get pissed at first I felt bad for my self but now I am mad that he did that I mean why would he lean in just to push me off of him and go to car.

What else ticked me off was that he that I actually started liking him and still do but that Bastard lead me fact that now I have to go in the car because my baby's at home.

He probably just felt bad for me and and he's just gonna go over there and sleep with a RHW.

**Fang's Pov**

Right now I feel like such an ass why would I lean in and just push her off me. Oh God I am going to go to hell.

Oh my god I am going to talk when she get's in the car maybe I should just tell her that I love her and only slept with Lissa and some other people because I wanted to make Max jealous I knew she would see because she would always come and see Iggy in the morning.

And now that backfired because she thinks I am a man-wh*** now.

Max is coming to the car now and by the look on her face I can tell she's not happy with me.

"Max the reason-" but I was cut off by her.

"Fang just drive me home okay I don't want to talk to you right now because you're really getting on my nerves"

"jut listen to me okay"

"I don't want to listen to you okay all you ever do is hurt me Fang"

"LISTEN TO ME‼ stop being so over dramatic."

"Shut up"

"fine then Max be stubborn then no wonder Dylan cheated on you because all you ever do is whine‼ You're such a slut Max no wonder nobody likes you"

"how am I the one that's a slut I am not the one that is a man-wh*** like you on with you're life. Drop me off here I don't want to be in the same car as you"

"fine I don't care about you"

" Fuck you Fang don't ever touch me or look at me okay never ever talk to me again. BYE‼"

Why the f*** did I say that I didn't mean it s*** no Max will never love me

**Max's POV**

How could Fang be such an a**. I guess some people never change but I guess I thought wrong. I can't believe he called me that.

Once I got home I went straight to my room even though JJ and Nudge protest.

**Hope you like the chapter I feel so cool right now because I wrote this without looking at the keyboard so sorry if things are spelled wrong.**

**CHANA **


	5. Revenge Part 2

**HEY GUYS I AM SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON BUT I WAS GROUNDED I THINK I STILL AM I DON'T KNOW BUT THANK YOU FOR THE HERE GOES I AM TRYING TO GET BETTER AT MY WRITING.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride I do not.**

**Max's Pov**

The next day I woke up with dry tear tracks down my face because I was crying all night long. I thought I actually liked Fang I thought that he wouldn't be like Dylan at all but even Dylan was nicer than he was to me.

You no what I am not going to let Fang win I am going to get him no matter, but all I have to do is think of a plan.

"Ella JJ come up here please!" After they came in my room I texted Iggy to come over.

Once Iggy got here I told them that we had to think of something to get Fang back and what he had said to me and when we finally thought of a plan I couldn't wait see Fang's face when he finds out. But I think it will be kind of weird to kiss one of my best friends.

**Fang's Pov**

The next day I thought I would see Max all sad but no you want to know what I saw was my brother and her walking down the hall holding hands with my brother, and I even saw Max in the sexiest outfit I have ever seen but it wasn't to slutty like Lissa but it still showed some cleavage and she had the a little bit of makeup but it looked so natural that you couldn't even tell it was on.

But once I finally realized that Max was actually holding hands with my brother and that every single guy was trying to look down Max's shirt or look at long tan legs that are practically showing to everyone I mean even I was staring but don't blame me I am a guy and am trying to be a gentleman and not look but my ungentlemanly thoughts are to strong. Also only I should be able to see Max like that be cause she is MINE and nobody else's.

Once I snap out of staring I head over to Max and say " what the hell Max why are you with my brother, and come with me and take my jacket and we'll go get JJ and tell her to get you some new clothes because these show to much." I whispered yelled.

" no Fang I am with Iggy now and I can ware whatever I want okay your not my boyfriend" when Max said that I got a little mad.

" your not with Iggy Max you...your just trying to get me jealous right I bet you won't even kiss him on the lips for more than ten seconds." I said with a smug smirk on my face.

" oh yeah will see about that. Come here Iggy." and I saw what I thought I would never see happen in my life. Max and Iggy K=kissing right here in front of my face for more than 20 seconds and I think I just saw some tongue action. But do I care no because I am pissed of right now that she would even kiss him. So what do I do so that I won't beat the living sh** out of my brother is pull them apart and throw Max over my shoulder and put my jacket where her butt is because I didn't want anyone but me to see My Max's butt and I could tell when I did that a ton of guys shoulders sagged and smile where wiped off there faces and I had to let out a little grin.

" Fang put me down now I swear to God that I will hurt you so bad that you won't be able to have any baby's ever‼" when she finally stopped kicking and screaming I opened a janitors closet locked it and put her down.

" Max listen to me okay and if you don't like what I have to say then I won't be such an a** to you anymore okay."

**Hey guys I will right the rest later on today but I have to got take a shower and change to got to my grandma's so maybe like at 3:00 it will be posted and I hope this is long I have been trying to make them longer and if it isn't then I will write oneC with 1,000 or more**

**Chana **


	6. Explaining part 1

**Sup guys sorry my grandma's Wi-Fi wouldn't work on the laptop so I am going to make this chapter long and I now know how to make them long hehe so now I hope nobody will say anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride James **

**Fang's Pov**

**Shiz I sure as hell hope that I don't mess up.**

**"Okay Max I really do like you and I just didn't want to kiss you like that I wanted it to be romantic and whenever I called you a slut and that nobody likes you I didn't mean it just I couldn't stand that you wouldn't listen to me when I was actually trying to explain. And I now that I don't deserve you but I am selfish like that and I want to be the only—"**

**"Fang stop it I am with Iggy now and maybe we can just be friends for now and if like you and you still like me then it will all work out in the end but for now let's just stay friends okay."**

**"Sure Max whatever you want"**

**Iggy's Pov **

**(Right now Iggy isn't with Ella but he still likes her and she likes him just to make that clear okay)**

**Oh My God I never thought I would ever think or do say this but I actually liked that kiss and I wanted it to keep on going but right when it started to get good Fang just had to take her away why.**

**Wait why am I thinking this Max is my best friend right that's all she is to me my best—**

**"He Iggy you okay you look like you kind of blocked out of the world for a second" Max said **

**"Ye.. Yeah I am fine just thinking hey are we still going to umm try to make Fang jealous"**

**"Hells to the yeah I told him we should just be friends for now though I mean did you actually think I would let him get off the hook that easy"'**

**"Thank god" I muttered **

**"What was that Iggy"**

**"Oh nothing"**

**"Okay then come on fake boyfriend"**

**Max's Pov**

**Why the hell is Iggy acting strange maybe I am a bad kisser or something or maybe almost French kissing your friend is awkward.**

**I don't know if Iggy felt it but I kind of liked that kiss we shared and it is part of the reason I still going to make Fang jealous but I think I am kind of starting to like Iggy and no in a friendly way at all.**

**~Time Skip To Lunch~**

**When I got out of the line I saw Fang sitting on the right side of where I sit and Iggy on the other side of me.**

**Well isn't this going to be awkward **

**Okay guys next chapter is going to be the long one and REVIEW PLEASE 901 PEOPLE READ THIS YET YOU DON'T REVIEW I DON'T CARE IF IT'S ONE OR TWO JUST REVIEW**

**Chana **


	7. Chapter 7

OKAY I SWEAR ALL I NEED TO DO IS TYPE THE WORDS AND I HAVE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I DIDN'T UPDATE BECAUSE I HAD SCHOOL AND EXAMS AND I HAD TO STUDY GUYS SO SORRY I WILL UPDATE SOO I FEEL HORRIBLE BUT JUST TO LET YOU I WILL NEVER QUIT WRITING THESE STORIES NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES ME CAUSE I HATE STORIES THAT AREN'T COMPLETE SO DON'T GIVE UP ON ME PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :D (SORRY FOR THE RUN ON)


	8. Chapter 8

Sup guyzzzz I just wanted to tell YOU CAN'T SEE THIS BECAUSE IT IS CROSSED OUT JUST KIDDING I LOVE YOU GUYS

**bunnygirl **I am so glad you said that because I didn't think that would ever happen (hope there is more of that) do you have an account make one if you don't(please)

**AwsomeWierdo You know I love your reviews and our conversations**

Max's Pov

This is AWKWARD.

And do you know why this is awkward because Fang keeps on rubbing my knee and he knows I like whenever people do that, and Iggy is trying to scoot me more over this way.

But you know what I just forgot PRANKS because I don't really remember ever getting him back for saran wrapping my car and putting honey I think it. So what should I do hmm… I know (THANK YOU Miss Fallen-Talent) I know Fang loves watch his football and tonight is the World Series ha we will see if he ever finds out who wins.

After School

Max's Pov

So Fang loves and I mean loves baseball. He has recorded every game I am not joking either he has a collection of DVD's with The Cardinals playing no matter if they lose or win he has to record it and he's been doing this since 2001 yeah he's very serious about this.

And you know me being the little angel is going to make this is the first time ever in the history of mankind not let Fang record it or see some of it. But do you know why this is so funny because one time when we were little I knocked him out (yeah I had a lot of strength for a six year old)not bad though even though he was in a coma for one …or two but anyways he woke the world series and stuff like that were over so his first question was what's today the tell blah blah then instead of saying I love you and stuff like that he said "You better have recorded everything while I was out.

His mom was so mad because she was kind of hoping for "I LOVE YOU, DON'T CRY MOM, OR AT LEAST WHY AM I HERE." But no nothing heart felt so that's why IF I get caught then these are the words I want to be Iggy to say at my funeral "Maximum Ride a young girl, beautiful, sarcastic, loving, and bitchy at times, but beside that Maximum was a … very unique person actually if you didn't know her last words were.

Hey Fang before you kill me did you know that TOOTH (HIS HAMSTER) didn't actually go to space camp he actually died when you thought you were a big boy and wanted to wash clothes by yourself yeah well he was that big "lint" ball that your mom told you about.

(Back to Iggy talking at the "funeral") Ahh Maximum if only you knew that would make The Big Bad Fang go crazy, I mean you would've thought he was going to end up in a Mental Hospital because he says he sees you and that you torture I mean you probably do but whatever right. (End)

Yup that is what my last words are gonna be .Anyways back to **THE PRANK WAR**.

During the World Series 

(The_ Italics_ and underline are the announcers)

_The Rangers are up by Twelve yes Twelve points ._Yes Jack yes they are and The Cardinals better pick up the slack because this is the last inning and if they do lose then this will be the second years in a row that they lose to The Rangers.

"Oh my god 17 you could've freaking caught that we don't have much time." Ha poor Fang doesn't even realize it is not recording*insert evil smirk people*since it always automatically records

And there goes the ball and it's a. PZZZZ (that's the noise for when the TV turned off)

"Are you freaking kidding me‼? Ahh mom where is the remote‼"

"Nicholas "Fang" Ride you do not yell at me like that young man understands. " She said in a motherly tone

"Yes. I understand "Fang murmured ha wimp but then again she did say his full name I would be scared to because his mom can be the sweetest thing that you have ever seen but you piss her of and she makes Satan want to go under a rock and hide.

"Okay now get your lazy ass off the couch and look for it"

"Yes ma'am"

15 minutes later 

"Found it‼"

And the cardinals only need 2 more points and they in the World Series. _I know Mike only 2 more out from The Cardinals and it's our turn"_

5 minutes later Fang's Pov

(Yeah I don't want to write all the talking so I am going to skip to the end part)

_One more out and The Ranger's win this could be the last shot for the cardinal's _-

"Oh my god oh my god mom did you see where I threw the remote‼‼" I yelled in an urgent voice

"Nicholas what did I tell you earlier hmm"

Silence was my response because I knew if I said anything else I would be in deep cow shit.

"That is what I thought now get your tighty whities we probably lost anyways.—"

Then I heard a giggle "What was that" "don't interrupt me young man"

"Okay mom sheesh just be quite and listen"

And that's when I heard the Devil's giggle.

Max's Pov

"Max where are you I know you're around here somewhere" Oh freaking crap was the thing on my mind as I made a mad dash out of the house while hurrying and locking the door on the way in so I have enough time to hide since he has a key for the house in case of emergencies. Thump is the next thing I hear ha idiot ran into the door thinking it was open I mean he should know better.

" my god Max when I find you‼"

I am officially scared since I have been hiding in the hall closet for at least 4 minutes. Oh my god I just noticed this is a typical white girl moment in the movies (forgive me for that but I wanted her to be scared but still sarcastic at the same time).

Fang had almost got me but as you can see I am the hall closet which I had already told you but since I don't know where he went I am just gonna wait. _Creak._ Ahh he's right outside and he's opening the closet door ever so slowly that you can hear that eerie creak but then all of a sudden it just _SLAMS _closed and Fang walks away.

I breathe out a sigh of relief but I swear what happens next creeps the fuck out of me and gives me a heart attack (Demi Lovato I lOVE that song)

**READ IMPORTANT↓**

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT OH MY GOD TYPING THAT TWICE IS HARDER THAN IT SOUNDS .BUT ANYWAYS NEVER TAKE MY PROMISES SERIOUSLY OKAY BECAUSE SOMETHING ALWAYS HAPPENS BUT I AM GOING TO UPDATE SOON LIKE 4 OR 5 DAYS **PLEASE REVIEW,FAVORITE,AND FOLLOW PLEASE AND THANK YOU O AND THAT WAS 1,231 WORDS**

**CHANA **


End file.
